


Divulging Mysteries

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Mysteries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Sequel, Stiles Stilinski's Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: Sequel to “Revealing Mysteries”Derek drops Stiles’ real name (by accident) in the middle of a conversation. With the whole pack is around.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Divulging Mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544082) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> So, yep, sequel to “Revealing Mysteries”. I hope you enjoy, and if you find any mistakes or have a hint please let me know, so I can correct it/learn from it :)

“So, any other plans? Because if the answer is no, then we could still-”  
“No, we can’t,” Lydia interrupted Stiles’ talking. “We already know your plan, and we also already decided not to do it.” She crossed her arms and cocked her head slightly, looking at Scott as if inviting him to say something.  
Unsurprisingly, the alpha complied with her. Everyone complied with Lydia. They always did.  
“She’s right,” Scott said, looking at his best friend. “Your plan isn’t exactly safe.”  
“It’s a plan, isn’t it? And what do you have? A problem? A plan is more than a problem.”  
Lydia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but the problem won’t kill us right away, and a nonlethal problem is more than a lethal plan, isn’t it?”  
“The plan won’t kill us,” Stiles said.  
“It will kill most of us,” Lydia insisted. “Stiles, honestly, your plans were never the brightest but this is a whole new level of stupidity.”  
Derek observed what was taking place from a distance. Stiles didn’t seem as if he agreed to Lydia. But she was right. This was the worst plan Stiles had ever had, and considering his other plans, that was saying something.  
When Stiles opened his mouth again, Derek suppressed a groan. He could see Isaac doing the same. Obviously Derek wasn’t the only one who wished this talk would be over soon.  
“Stiles,” Peter said. “We won’t put your plan into action, okay?”  
But Stiles only shook his head. “No, not okay. It’s the only plan we have, and what else will you do? We’re running out of time, remember? So-”  
“Mieczysław, shut up!” Derek said, and then froze when suddenly everyone in the room fell quiet. Derek hadn’t meant to say it. He really didn’t. But it just … slipped.  
When he looked up, everyone was staring at him. He opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Eventually he turned towards Stiles. “I’m sorry,” he said. “That wasn’t-” That wasn’t what? Not planned? Not meant to be? Not his intention? “Sorry,” he finally said again, because an apology seemed to be the most logical conclusion. But he had the right to declare himself, hadn’t he? “I didn’t want to say that. I-” He hadn’t thought for a moment.  
Stiles only shook his head and sighed. “It’s okay,” he said. “I allowed you to call me that, after all.” He rubbed his face. “Okay then,” he said, suddenly a lot calmer than before. “I’ll think of a new plan.”  
“Wait, what?” Isaac burst out. “What did just happen? What did you say that calmed him down?” He looked at Derek. “What was the word? M-”  
“Don’t.” Stiles’ voice was deadly serious and Isaac fell quiet immediately.  
“Was that-” Lydia began carefully. “Was that your real name?”  
Derek wasn’t even surprised. Because of course Lydia would figure it out in less than a minute. It was still Lydia, after all, and Lydia would know Stiles wasn’t his real name. Derek could even imagine her knowing Stiles’ real name, because why not? Lydia knew anything anyway.  
“Wait, real name?” Scott had found his voice again. “I thought- How does he know- Why don’t I know your real name?”  
Stiles groaned and darted an angry glance at Derek, before suddenly his face lit up without any reason. “So if my name is more important than the plan right now, does that mean your agree with my first suggestion?”  
“No!” everyone said at the same time. Even Scott’s girlfriend, who hadn’t opened her mouth once until now.  
Stiles’ face got serious again. “Good, then stop talking and think of something else. Now!” He looked at Scott and then turned towards Isaac. “And I don’t want any of you to address my by that name. Derek is the only one allowed to do that.”  
And Derek couldn’t help but feel a little proud.  
“Stop dreaming and think of a plan before Stiles gets any new ideas,” Peter snarled at him. He sighed but did as he was told. His uncle wasn’t wrong after all, and who knew if Stiles’ new plan wasn’t even worse than the first one?


End file.
